


Such A Good Alpha

by Alex_StarkRogers84



Series: Stony Sex Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Hairy Steve Rogers, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Steve Rogers' Monster Cock, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_StarkRogers84/pseuds/Alex_StarkRogers84
Summary: “You only get to touch me when I tell you to, is that clear?”Steve visibly gulped. Okay, this was way beyond what he had imagined when Tony had said he would dominate him. The Super Soldier was in for a very long night, and he couldn’t help feel the rush of excitement go through him at that thought. “Yes, omega.” he obeyed, keeping his arms stiff at his side.“Such a good alpha.” Tony praised, “So good for me.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Sex Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever piece of writing. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Find me on tumblr @alex-stark-rogers

“Okay. First things first. Go and change into your stealth suit. I wanna see how sexy it looks on you. Oh, and go commando.” Tony ordered once they were in their bedroom. Ever since Steve had moved to DC for SHIELD, Tony had missed him a lot, a little too much. Steve had missed him too, and they were both eager to just be with each other.  
  
“What?” Steve questioned, clearly confused.  
  
“No questions. You do as I say.” Tony answered in a teasing tone.  
  
“Sir yes sir.” Steve raised his hands up in surrender as he backed away to the bathroom to get into his brand new stealth suit. He stepped out, wearing his stealth suit, but was not prepared to be met with the sight of his omega sprawled out on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of bright red, lacy panties that left nothing for imagination, and of course, Steve’s dog-tags, which looked beautiful against the rosy skin of his chest. He felt something vibrate in his chest, and it took him a moment to realize the deep rumble had come from him.  
  
“Not a word, alpha. Not a single word.” Tony grinned up at Steve mischievously, earning him a yearning growl in return. He stood up, flexing his lean muscles, and strode over to the alpha, swinging his butt in a way that had the Super Soldier struggling to keep his hands to himself. He could see the tent in Steve’s suit pants, and cupped his erection in a hand, stroking it languorously. “You like it? I’m asking about the suit.” he looked up at Steve, eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
Steve couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth as Tony stroked his dick, “Y…yeah, I love it.” he answered.  
  
“Good.” Tony whispered in a very sultry voice, then ran his fingers along Steve’s perfectly chiseled jawline, and pulled him down to press their lips together hungrily.  
  
Steve’s hands immediately wrapped around his omega, only for them to be slapped away. He looked at Tony, frowning.  
  
“You only get to touch me when I tell you to, is that clear?”  
  
Steve visibly gulped. Okay, this was way beyond what he had imagined when Tony had said he would dominate him. The Super Soldier was in for a very long night, and he couldn’t help feel the rush of excitement go through him at that thought. “Yes, omega.” he obeyed, keeping his arms stiff at his side.  
  
“Such a good alpha.” Tony praised, “So good for me.”  
  
“We’re doing that now, huh?”  
  
“Shh…” Tony placed a finger against Steve’s luscious lips, “I do the talking, alright?” he stood on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around his alpha’s neck.  
  
“Is there anything I’m allowed to do?” Steve questioned, raising a brow at the omega.  
  
“Enjoy yourself.” Tony murmured, while a hand trailed down to the alpha’s ass to give it a little pinch, making Steve startle, “Just like that…” the omega smiled before kissing the alpha once again. The height difference between the alpha and omega made Steve lean in so he could kiss Tony, which allowed the omega to massage the alpha’s ass, and the resulting moans in his mouth were very rewarding.  
  
Steve had to use every ounce of self-control, at least whatever was left after the heated kiss Tony had pulled him into, to keep himself from touching his omega. It was excruciating, not being able to touch Tony, when all he wanted to do was that. He instead focused every fiber of his being into kissing his omega. There was a point when he bit at Tony’s lips making his grip on his butt falter, which earned him a light smack on his perfect American ass. Steve smiled into the kiss at the feeling.  
  
Tony immediately caught on to the smile, and smacked Steve’s ass again, and again, “You like that, don’t you?” he whispered, and the Super Soldier nodded eagerly, and Tony smacked him a few more times, before squeezing those round globes hard.  
  
“Love it.” Steve groaned.  
  
“Maybe you’ll love this too then.” Tony cupped Steve’s tented crotch, stroking it languidly, making sure to tickle his balls too.  
  
Steve moaned out aloud, and leaned in for a kiss, which Tony returned with fervor, sucking hard on the alpha’s tongue, earning more moans from him.  
  
Tony began working on taking the suit off of Steve, unbuttoning the button on the collar first, exposing his collarbones. He sucked a bruise over each one, before pulling the Super Soldier down to press their mouths together. Tony surrendered this one kiss to Steve almost immediately, because that was probably the only time he was going to let the alpha have control over the night’s activities. He found the zipper to the stealth suit, and pulled it down along the edges of the dark grey star, just enough to reveal part of the alpha’s well-sculpted chest, with those perfect brown hairs.  
  
Tony buried his face in his alpha’s chest, taking in the musky, apple pie scent that was Steve. He placed wet, open-mouthed kisses wherever he could. He snuck a hand beneath the star to stroke the still hidden nipple while sucking on the one right before him. It was a toothy nip, making the alpha moan, placing his hands on the omega’s hips because he could no longer handle not touching him. Tony pulled away when he was satisfied the nipple was now a purple bruise, and he gave it one last stroke with his tongue, and Steve hissed above him as his grip on Tony’s hips tightened, sure to leave bruises later.  
  
Tony had started to get a little impatient, so he undid the rest of the zipper on the stealth suit, revealing the alpha’s body in all its magnificent, hairy glory. He probably hadn’t noticed it before, but Steve’s time training for hours and hours to kill time back in DC had done wonders to his already wonderful physique.  
  
“Did you build more muscle while you were away?” Tony quirked an eyebrow, though he couldn’t stop drooling at the sight before him.  
  
“I realized that not having you around doesn’t leave me with much else to do.” Steve answered with a shrug, though if the smile was any indication, he liked the reaction it got from his omega. “You like it?”  
  
“I love it!” Tony squealed excitedly. He attacked Steve’s other nipple with his mouth, sucking a bruise over it.  
  
“Ah…Tony!” Steve moaned, “Harder!” he growled.  
  
Tony took the command in stride and rolled the nipple between his teeth, biting down hard, just short of breaking the skin, and stroked it with the tip of his tongue.  
  
“Ahh…that feels so good, omega.” the alpha crooned. Steve took the liberty of taking off the suit, but Tony stopped him, and did it himself, running his hands hungrily over the hard muscles of his back and arms as he removed it.  
  
“I still give the orders, or did you forget, alpha?” Tony growled, and it was a challenge, the way he said ‘alpha’, just like a taunt, and Steve had a moment where he wanted to show his omega just exactly who was in command, but there was also a part of him that actually liked what the omega was doing to him. It was fun, not being in control for a change.  
  
Steve couldn’t help the low growl that left him, and felt his cheeks heat up immediately. “Sorry, omega.” he murmured, looking at Tony sheepishly.  
  
Tony chuckled at that. He unzipped the pants of Steve’s suit, “Get rid of those.” he spoke in a very sultry voice, something that sent a jolt of arousal down Steve’s spine, and they both saw the alpha’s cock twitch in response. Steve’s hands went to the waist band, but Tony stopped him, “No hands.” he gave the alpha a cheeky smile.  
  
“Aw come on!” Steve complained, loudly, “How am I supposed to get rid of this then?!”  
  
“You could shimmy them off…” Tony suggested innocently, “You know…like this.” he did a little shimmy to show the alpha.  
  
“You are evil!” Steve snorted out a laugh, “See, this is how supervillains are born, out of torturing innocent superheroes.”  
  
“I do like my villainous origin backstory. But you…” Tony pointed at Steve, “Innocent? Steve Rogers, the self-proclaimed ‘depraved’ alpha?” he emphasized the word with air quotes, giggling all the while, “Innocent? I don’t believe you.” Steve had confessed to him once upon a time that he was definitely not the innocent guy history loved to portray him as, and Tony was enjoying using the alpha’s own words against him.  
  
“I am not going to shimmy out of my pants.” Steve spoke firmly, crossing his hands over his chest, making his pecs bulge out even more, though the effect was dampened by his huge cock hanging out his zipper as it gave a twitch at the suggestion.  
  
Tony realized that he may just have been crossing a line there, so he decided to extend the line instead of taking back his words, “Will you do it if I do it with you?” he offered.  
  
Steve knew he was going to agree to the offer the moment it fell out the omega’s mouth, but he wanted to exert what little control he had over the night, so he made a show of considering the offer for a whole minute before he agreed, “You start, then I’ll follow.”  
  
Tony began shimmying, his whole body vibrating with the motion, and that was possibly the hottest sight Steve had ever seen in his life. Steve followed suit, his muscles jiggling with the motion as his pants slid down his legs. Tony stared at him, mouth opened in shock.  
  
“Look at those titties bounce!” Tony applauded as they continued their little dance.  
  
“Hey!” Steve complained half-heartedly as he got rid of his pants now pooled at his feet.  
  
“But they do! And they look so…so…sexy.” Tony bit his lower lip suggestively. He walked over to his alpha, needing his closeness and touch. “Everything about you is sexy, my alpha, even if you find it embarrassing. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, least of all yourself.”  
  
“You’re sexy yourself, you know that, right?” Steve murmured and leaned in for a kiss, languid and soft. His hands went to rest in the curve of Tony’s back, and the omega felt himself being pulled in further, pressed flush against his alpha’s chest, feeling the light graze of those wonderful hair on those tight, hard, bulging muscles. Steve’s cock was all hard and leaking, the only thing separating it from Tony being the very thin fabric of the panties the omega still had on.  
  
Tony broke the kiss a long while later to catch his breath. He was panting a little as he pulled away from the alpha. A nervous laugh escaped him as he tried to get his mind back on track. “Come on, my Soldier, we’ve got stuff to do…”  
  
“Your soldier, huh? I like that.” Steve beamed at his omega, “Are you my Mechanic then?”  
  
“Of course I am.” Tony returned the smile with a bright one of his own, “Now come on.” he insisted, grabbing Steve’s shaft and pulling him toward the bed. Steve couldn’t help laughing as he was hauled across their bedroom by his dick. It was a funny thing, and just as hot. Tony pushed the alpha down to sit at the edge of the mattress, and climbed into bed, standing behind him. He placed his hands on the Super Soldiers shoulders and began massaging them lightly. The omega eventually got down on his knees and began nipping at Steve’s earlobes as he continues the massage.  
  
“You know…” Tony began, voice no more than a low whisper, something sure to send a bolt of pleasure straight to the alpha’s cock. His hands trailed around to grab Steve’s pecs, massaging them, and thoroughly, making the alpha give a low moan, “eventually, when you put your baby inside me…” he pinched his already sore nipples, causing the alpha’s breath to hitch, “my boobs are gonna get bigger, you know that, don’t you, alpha?” Another nip at the earlobe.  
  
“Ye…ah…yes, omega.” Steve murmured. His hands rested on his thighs, and it was a struggle not to move them.  
  
“Do you like boobs, my alpha?” Tony licked a stripe along his ear, and felt the alpha shiver.  
  
“Only yours, my omega.” Steve sighed.  
  
“Will you play with my boobs when they’re big, and round, and soft?” Tony trailed kisses along Steve’s neck, bruising the spot where one day his mating bite would lie.  
  
“Yes, please.” It came out as a whine this time, and Tony couldn’t help feeling pleased about getting his alpha worked up so much. “Omega, please. Let me touch you.” Steve begged.  
  
“Where do you want to touch me, alpha?” Tony asked, with a particularly hard squeeze to Steve’s chest.  
  
“Ah…” Steve gasped, “everywhere, omega.”  
  
“Do you want to touch my boobs? Or my abs? Or my butt? You can only choose one.” Tony smirked against his shoulder.  
  
“Boobs!” Steve gasped desperately at Tony’s continuing ministrations, “Boobs! I wanna massage your boobs.”  
  
“I have a condition though.” Tony murmured, and moved to straddle the alpha, “You gotta get me out of these panties.”  
  
“That’s easy.” Steve jumped in.  
  
Tony smirked naughtily, and Steve’s eyes widened, because that wasn’t all there was to it. “But…you only get to use your mouth.” Steve’s mouth dropped open in shock. His omega was unbelievable. “You up for it?”  
  
“Yeah…ah!” Steve yelped when Tony pinched his nipples again. He felt uncertain as to how he was going to take those panties off.  
  
“Come on.” Tony pointed toward the headboard and pushed the alpha. Steve dropped on the mattress with a little bounce. Tony crawled over him to settle himself against the huge pile of pillows against the headboard, and sprawled out in an open invitation for his alpha to devour him.  
  
Steve watched his omega settle against the pillows upside down, and that image was so hot, he was definitely going to paint it someday. He flipped over on all fours and crept up to Tony, looming over him as the omega smirked at him. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.  
  
“Panties first.” Tony answered, “Then I’ll even let you suck me off.”  
  
Steve dropped a peck on Tony’s lips anyway, and moved lower to nuzzle the omega’s straining cock against the soft, delicate fabric of his panties. He could smell the roses from his omega’s slick here, and it made him feel lightheaded for a moment. Steve licked at the slit now leaking beneath the cock, and found the sweet taste of the omegas slick on his tongue. Tony let out a small gasp at the warmth of Steve’s tongue.  
  
Steve began peppering open mouthed kisses along Tony’s cock, before pulling at the panties with his teeth. He pulled at them just enough to uncover Tony’s cock, already leaking a little. He licked the small bead of precome forming on the tip, taking in the delicious taste of his omega, and heard him moan from above. Steve trailed kisses along Tony’s hipbone, and sucked a bruise just along its edge before pulling down the panty strap there. He did the same for the other side. Now that the panties were down to Tony’s thigh, Steve’s job became much easier, and he pulled down the panties along the length of the omega’s legs, and crawled up to present them to his omega.  
  
Tony surged up to kiss his alpha, catching the taste of his own slick on the panties before he dropped them, focusing on the feel and warmth of Steve’s mouth fully. His arms wrapped around Steve’s neck pulling him even closer. Steve lost his balance at the sudden jerk, and fell on top of the omega, punching the air from his lungs. Tony broke the kiss with a laugh, making the alpha giggle as well.  
  
“Alpha…” Tony whispered in Steve’s ear, “you wanted to massage my boobs, didn’t you?”  
  
Steve growled when he heard Tony’s voice, and flipped them around so he lay against the pillows, with the omega in his lap. Then he turned Tony and pulled him in so his back was pressed against his chest. Tony groaned as he felt large hands massage his pecs, teasing his nipples and earning moans in return. “Such a pretty omega. My omega.” Steve whispered sultrily as he nipped at Tony’s earlobe. His mating spot was just a little further down his neck, and Steve could smell the sweet scent of chocolates, and vanilla, and roses, and it was just mesmerizing.  
  
“Alpha…” Tony moaned, grinding his hips against Steve’s erection, leaking slick all over, “My alpha.” he brought one of the alpha’s hands to place soft kisses over the palm.  
  
Steve couldn’t help rutting against his omega’s slicked entrance. He felt the warm slick trickle down along his dick, and it made him grind against his omega even more. He continued massaging Tony’s chest, imagining how beautiful he would look with their child growing inside him, with the big belly, and soft breasts. He could visualize his omega looking heavily pregnant in perfect detail, and it was the most beautiful though that might have ever crossed his mind, and he was sure it would be even better when it eventually became a reality.  
  
Tony let out a loud gasp as he felt Steve suck a bruise on his shoulder. The alpha’s hands were big against his chest, and smooth, and skillful in their massaging. Tony felt high, there was no other way he could describe what he was feeling, and it was beautiful. Steve flipped him over once again and began to suck on his nipples while his hands went toward his butt, massaging them. Tony lost himself in enjoying the feel of those hands on his glutes, before his brain snapped into action, realizing that Tony was supposed to be controlling today’s activities, not Steve.  
  
Tony pulled the alpha’s hands away from his butt and pinned them against the headboard, above Steve’s head. “I only said you could massage my boobs, alpha, or did you forget?” he spoke lowly.  
  
“But I thought you liked it…”  
  
“I sure did, but rules are rules,” Tony leaned down to brush his lips against Steve’s, and pulling away when he tried kissing him, “and Captain America is a stickler for rules, isn’t he?” he added with a smirk.  
  
“I’m not Captain America in the bedroom.” Steve replied petulantly.  
  
“I have an idea…” Tony leaned back with a smirk, and Steve found he couldn’t move his hands from where they were pinned against the headboard.  
  
Steve looked up to see metallic restraints around his wrists, tying his hands in place. He struggled to get out of it, but the bindings wouldn’t budge.  
  
“I made them specifically for your level of strength.” Tony smirked.  
  
He dropped his head back in defeat. “You know what, Tony, why don’t you give your lawyers a call? Get them to make my will.” he groaned.  
  
“You don’t like it?” Tony asked, a little concerned.  
  
“I do! A little too much. But, you’re killing me here, Tony.” Steve whined, “I’m gonna die here.”  
  
Tony laughed at that. “That’s a nice way to go, though. Wouldn’t you say?”  
  
Steve gaped at him incredulously. “I am hurt!”  
  
“Relax. I’m about to show you heaven without killing you.” Tony murmured, running a finger along the center of his chest, “Now, I believe I said something about letting you suck me off…” he trailed off, tapping his chin.  
  
“Ooh, ooh! Fuck my mouth!” Steve jumped in immediately.  
  
“What do you say when you want something, alpha?”  
  
“Please fuck my mouth, omega.” Steve begged.  
  
“Such a good alpha.” Tony smiled as he stood up to bring his dick close to Steve’s face, but just out of the alpha’s reach, “How do you want me?”  
  
“Hard, real hard. Choke me, my omega, please!” Steve whined desperately.  
  
“I’m not big enough to choke you, Honey, but I can do hard…” Tony replied.  
  
“Please.” Steve begged.  
  
Tony did not need telling twice. He brought the head to Steve’s mouth, letting the warmth engulf it, and reveled in it for a moment. He grabbed Steve’s hair in his fists, and snapped his hips forward, burying himself into his alpha’s mouth to the hilt, and to his surprise, felt him gag around his cock. He was pretty sure his balls would have slammed against the Super Soldier’s chin had they been outside, and oh, that thought felt irresistibly erotic. Had Steve’s hands not been pinned against the headboard, Tony was sure they’d be massaging his ass right now, possibly even fucking his hole with those long fingers. He pulled out slowly, and found his cock drenched in the alpha’s saliva.  
  
Tony leaned in for a quick kiss, biting at Steve’s bottom lip. “You like that?” he smirked.  
  
“So much, omega.” Steve breathed, “Fuck my mouth, please.”  
  
Tony went back to fucking Steve’s mouth. It had been over a decade since he’d topped while having sex with someone, and was glad to know he still had the moves, going by the was Steve was moaning around him. He gave a hard thrust, and felt Steve’s tongue against his slit. A shudder ran down his legs and he had to fight to maintain his balance.  
  
“Oh god, Steve! That feels so good!” Tony moaned as he pressed in further, feeling the alpha’s tongue lick his vagina, tasting his sweet, sweet slick. His hands were still fisted in Steve’s hair, clenching every time the Super Soldier licked at a particularly sensitive spot.  
  
Tony could feel the pressure building in his loins as he continued thrusting into Steve’s mouth. “Alpha…I’m close…”  
  
Steve pulled away only for a moment to answer, “Come in my mouth, Sweetheart. Let me taste your sweetness.” he begged eagerly as he swallowed Tony’s length in one go.  
  
Tony let Steve do the work, with the alpha bobbing his head back and forth, bringing the omega on the verge of completion. Steve could feel the omega shuddering above him, and knew he was just there, waiting to be tipped over the cliff into an orgasmic freefall. The alpha hollowed his cheeks eagerly, sucking the omega’s cock in, and thrust his tongue out, and into Tony’s slit, as far as it would go.  
  
That was the tipping point for Tony, and Steve felt him vibrate as the omega’s orgasm hit, dick pulsing in the alpha’s mouth eagerly, pouring his sweet ambrosia for him to relish. Steve sucked him dry, and felt the omega beginning to sag against him. He wanted to catch the omega before he fell back and hurt himself accidentally, but those damned bindings wouldn’t let him move his hands. He pulled off Tony’s dick and had to use his legs, however best he could, to soften Tony’s landing. It worked, somewhat, and Tony was straddling him again, resting against his thighs, dazed from the orgasm.  
  
“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Steve called, and received an unintelligible mumble in answer, though it was good, because his omega wore a dopey, satisfied smile on his face.  
  
It took Tony a minute to come down from his high. “That felt…euphoric.” he grinned at his alpha.  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow in response. “You could have fallen and hurt yourself.”  
  
“But I didn’t, and I think that’s more important.” Tony answered.  
  
“You mind getting me out of these?” Steve looked up at the bindings on his wrists.  
  
“Actually I do. I’m gonna ride you right here.” Tony answered, leaning forward to kiss his alpha deeply.  
  
“But I wanna touch you…” Steve complained.  
  
“You can touch me all you want once we’re done.” Tony shot him a teasing smile, “I call the shots until you’re all knotted up, deep inside me.” his voice took a sultry note as he went on, “Don’t you want that, alpha? Don’t you wanna knot me?”  
  
Tony’s voice did things to Steve. Even normally, his voice was sweet enough to make his alpha mind swoon over him, but this kind of talk was just heavenly. The alpha let out a rumble, cock twitching against the omega’s ass.  
  
“I see that you agree…”  
  
“Alright, fine!” Steve huffed, “But I’m not letting go of you for the rest of the night.”  
  
“Why would I ever not agree to that?” Tony smiled, and dropped his head to the alpha’s neck, sucking a bruise there. His hands roamed along the length of Steve’s arms, soft against the solid bulk of those strong muscles.  
  
Steve felt the cool metal of his dog-tags against his chest, and it would probably never cease to amaze him that Tony always kept them on his person. It felt nice, to be loved with such dedication and devotion, something he’d never felt he deserved.  
  
Tony cupped his alpha’s face with both hands, moving the thumbs slowly, in feather-light touches. “You’re so handsome…” he couldn’t help admiring as he stared into those heavenly eyes, now with only the slightest hint of the baby blues he was used to seeing. He leaned in for a chaste kiss, soft, plump pairs of lips brushing against each other, “I love you, my alpha, my Soldier.”  
  
“I love you too, my gorgeous omega, my Mechanic.” Steve murmured, and planted a gentle kiss to the omega’s cheek.  
  
Tony lost himself in the moment for a bit, and simply nuzzled Steve’s smooth cheek for a minute. The alpha had to kiss him again, a hungry one this time to remind him what they were doing. Tony got back to work, kissing his way down Steve’s chest, stroking a nipple while fingers ran along the soft, smooth hair against the rosy flush of his skin. Steve sucked in a deep breath when Tony took a nipple in his mouth and a low, drawn out moan when he rolled it between his teeth, feeling the pinch going straight to his dick. Tony trailed further down toward his washboard abs, feeling them flex with every breath, every kiss he brushed over them.  
  
When he finally reached his alpha’s huge cock, Tony took it in hand and stroked it along the whole length as he licked at the not-so-small bead of precome right on the tip. He sucked in the head, hollowing his cheeks to work it thoroughly.  
  
“Omega…” Steve moaned, “please…”  
  
“Please what, alpha?” Tony looked up.  
  
“Let me fuck you, please.” the alpha whined urgently.  
  
“Shh…there’s no rush, alpha. We’ve got the whole night.” Tony whispered as he moved to straddle Steve. The alpha’s cock was pressed against his slit, getting drenched in his freely flowing slick. Tony felt a pleasant pressure against as he ground his hips against the alpha’s cock. They both moaned as the omega continued rutting against him.  
  
Tony’s hands found their way toward Steve’s thighs, brushing soft touches against them. It tickled, and Steve found himself shudder at the touch. “Omega…please…” the alpha begged, voice desperate and needy.  
  
“Such a needy alpha…” Tony giggled even as he pressed the head of Steve’s cock against his hole, stroking it slowly. The Super Soldier whimpered at the teasing, but was helpless against his restraints when all he wanted to do was have his dick inside Tony.  
  
Tony finally took pity on his poor, struggling alpha, and pressed down just enough that the head was pushed just beyond the rim of muscle. They both hissed, the alpha at the pressure around his shaft, and the omega at the stretch around it. Tony had to rest his hands on Steve’s chest for support as he let himself get used to the stretch around his alpha’s huge girth. It had only been around a month since they last had had sex, around Thanksgiving, and Tony had honestly not expected himself to be so tight so soon. This almost felt like they were having sex for the very first time, almost.  
  
“You okay, Sweetheart?” Steve asked, a little worried, looking at the omega’s face.  
  
“Yeah…just…ah…I’m not stretched…it’s okay. Just give me a minute.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Tony only nodded in response, dropping a quick peck on Steve’s lips. Once he was comfortable enough with the stretch, he moved further to take in his alpha’s entire length inside. They both moaned as the shaft disappeared inside the omega, muscle clenching tighter with every inch. Tony had to wait for his entrance to loosen up once he was buried to the hilt, and he began to move once again, lazily.  
  
Steve pulled against his restraints, allowing him to sit up a little, so his omega was closer. Oh, how he wanted to just hold him close, wrap his arms around him. Steve leaned forward for a kiss, which Tony returned enthusiastically, sucking and biting at his lower lip. He felt arms wrap around his neck as the omega began moving faster on his slicked cock.  
  
“Oh…Sweetheart, you feel so good.” Steve murmured as he thrust up into Tony.  
  
Tony rolled his hips and squeezed around Steve’s dick, making the alpha moan. “You like that, huh?” he smirked, peppering kisses along his neck.  
  
“So much, my omega. I love it!” Steve answered, and found Tony’s hands on his chest once again. There was no squeezing or massaging this time, only soft caresses with the occasional brush against his nipples. It felt so good.  
  
Tony continued grinding on Steve’s cock, encouraging the alpha to thrust up into him. It was a great feeling, feeling the alpha’s slicked skin slapping against his own. There was a lot of slick and sweat, and it made their scents even stronger, intense. One hard thrust from the alpha, angled just right, and Tony was keening in pleasure.  
  
“Alpha, you feel so good inside me.” the omega moaned, “So big, so hard. You always know what I like, what I need.”  
  
“Only for you, omega. You are so good for me. Oh!” Steve gasped when Tony stroked a nipple with his tongue.  
  
Tony rode his alpha for a long, long time, both of them moaning and groaning as Steve hit all the right spots, making the omega clench around him. They were both soaked in sweat in spite of the cold weather outside, and the room smelled very strongly of sex, and both their scents mixed together.  
  
“Knot me, alpha.” Tony let out a whimper, sensing that Steve was close. His own dick had been grinding against the alpha’s rock-hard abs, and he was about to come himself. He continued bouncing on the massive cock, with the slick allowing him free movement.  
  
Steve thrust up into Tony, each stroke brushing against the omega’s prostate. “Omega!” he gasped as he felt himself tipping over into his orgasm.  
  
Tony pushed down hard, burying the alpha’s entire length inside him, and felt his knot swell up, pressing against his insides. The pleasure-pain was too much to handle, and it tipped him over the edge as well, and he came with a shout of his alpha’s name, shooting ropes of come all over his well-sculpted chest and abs.  
  
Steve, on the other hand was still pulsing inside the omega, filling him up with his hot seed. Tony felt every throb of his massive cock and knot. Steve slumped against the pile of pillows he rested against, and Tony finally let go of the alpha’s restraints as he sagged against his chest, feeling his alpha’s rapid heartbeat, and cock still pulsing inside him. He brought their foreheads together as an anchor, to calm down the alpha like he had done for the past year-and-a-half now.  
  
A while later, when Steve was breathing comfortably, and his heart wasn’t pounding against his chest, he finally got to wrap his hands around his omega, and pulled him in for a soft kiss.  
  
“You are such a good alpha.” Tony murmured, “So good for me.” Steve let out a low rumble, from deep within his chest, and Tony couldn’t help chuckle at that, “Sleep now, I love you.”


	2. Teaser for 'I Can Do This All Night'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I did not expect 'Such a Good Alpha' to have such an awesome response, and I thank you all for reading and liking it. Here's the teaser for the next work which takes place months after the first one. I don't know when I'll be able to work on it, but I promise you're gonna get the second one-shot soon.

The next morning, Steve woke up to a slumbering Tony in his arms. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep, Steve could spend the whole day watching him just like that, or maybe paint a portrait. He’d actually had a lot of ideas for his paintings now, and he’d have to actually paint them sometime.

Tony woke up about an hour later, blinking open his eyes with a lazy yawn. He saw Steve looking at him with a soft smile. “What are you looking at?” he asked with a sleepy smile.

“Someone really, really precious. Do you know how gorgeous you look in the mornings?” Steve murmured.

Tony couldn’t help feeling shy at the praise. They had known each other for over two years now, and were in courtship for one-and-a-half, and even the simplest of praises from his alpha had him blushing like a virgin. “Flatterer.”

“It’s not flattery if it’s the truth.” Steve stated matter-of-factly.

Tony gave him a shy smile at that, “Did you enjoy last night?”

“I did.” Steve grinned.

“Really?”

“Really. But, I have to say there will be some avenging in the future.”

“Avenging?” Tony looked curious.

“Avenging.” Steve confirmed, “You see, my lovely omega, I enjoyed last night, but you…” he stroked Tony’s cheek, voice taking a low, sultry note, “are evil, for the delicious torture you put me through. Don’t you think it’d be a shame if I, Captain America, the first Avenger, leader of the Avengers, let you just get away with it?”

“It would…” Tony nodded, “it would be a crying shame.”

“So you do agree that you need to be punished for your…crimes.” Steve raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Uh huh, Captain America can punish me anytime he likes.” Tony teased Steve’s lower lip with a finger, “How does Captain America want to punish me?”

“Captain America wants to spank your butt until it’s red like a tomato, Captain America wants to fuck your tight little hole all night, so you can’t sit without being reminded of me, maybe you won’t be able to sit at all, or even walk.” Steve answered, sucking in Tony’s finger and giving it a little nip.

“I like it.” Tony chirped excitedly.

“But of course, Captain America is going to wait for the right moment to strike.” Steve grinned teasingly.

Tony looked at him incredulously, “And I’m the evil one?!”

Steve only nodded, both of them bursting into laughter a moment later.


End file.
